Only You
by Wild Colors
Summary: This is my first Ultimate Spider-man story. It was a story request from someone who wants to be called Mrs. Peter Parker. This story is mainly about Sam, Ava, and Peter. Other characters, and Oc's will slowly be added. I hope you like it, if not, I'm sorry.


{You have fifteen minutes to get here, or else you'll never see her again.} That's the text message, with a picture of Ava attached to it, said. It was sent to both Peter and Sam. Sam was at home happily creating a sculpture of himself, when he received the message, and Peter was whistling a nice tune, leaving the grocery store, when he received the message. Although both guys were at different places at the time, they both read it simultaneously. _"AVA!"_ thought Sam and Peter. Sam immediately quit sculpting and changed into his Nova costume, while Peter dropped his groceries, and found a place to change into his Spider-man costume.

Both guys were hyped up, and ready to kick some butt. Nova began flying full speed ahead in the air, and Spider-man was driving his Spider-Cycle at top speed on the street. There was just one little problem. Neither one of them knew where they were going. When they realized this, they both replied back to the text they received. {Where exactly is 'here'?} It said.

The person holding Ava captive, shook his/her head in pity. _"Now they ask?" he/she thought. _He/she replied back to them giving them the location, and told them that they now have ten minutes to get there.

Spider-man arrived to the location first, with Sam arriving a few seconds later. Nova was surprised to see Spider-man, and flew down towards him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nova curiously.

"I'm here to save Ava," said Spider-man.

"No, I'm here to save Ava," argued Nova.

"Not if I save her first," Spider-man said, slightly annoyed.

"Go away! I don't need your help," Nova replied.

"You don't, but Ava does," Spider-man said calmly.

Nova shoved Spider-man, and Spider-man shoved Nova back. The two of them glared at each other and got into a mini scuffle, before agreeing to rescue Ava together. Ava's captive, was watching everything Nova and Spider-man did, on a tv monitor, because he/she had hidden surveillance cameras all around the building. He/she turned on the lights to one of the rooms in the building, revealing Ava's silhouette.

"AVA!" yelled Nova and Spider-man excitedly, when they saw it. All of a sudden, they both heard a loud voice over a bullhorn, unable to pinpoint the exact location. Ava's captive, cleared his/her throat, and had a device that altered his/her speech. "I congratulate you for making it here, but your time to rescue your princess is up."

Nova looked at Spider-man. "What does he mean by that?" he asked worried.

"I don't know," said Spider-man. "And I don't want to find out."

They both began heading towards the building at full speed. Ava's captive grinned evilly, and before Nova and Spider-man could make it inside the building, "**BOOM!"** It exploded before them, and sent them flying backwards.

There was a moment of silence, before the noise of the ambulance and the media arrived on the scene. Spider-man was on the cold ground, coughing, with his ears ringing, and besides a couple of bumps and bruises, plus a headache, Nova was still conscious. They both staggered to their feet. They looked at the building. "Ava," whispered Sam. Reality hit the both of them and the ran to the rubble. "**AVA**!" They desperately began to search the debris, looking for her. Police officers closed off that area and told them it was hazardous.

"NO! We're not leaving until we find her!" shouted Spider-man.

One of the police officers, who was on good terms with Spider-man, talked his fellow officers into letting them search. The officers agreed, and Nova and Spider-man spent the past few hours searching for any sign of her, but there wasn't any.

"AVA! AVA! NOOOOO!" cried Nova, as he dropped to his knees.

Spider-man held back his tears and looked at Nova. "YOU! This is all your fault!"

"My fault! How is this my fault!" said Nova angrily.

"Why did you try to take this on all by yourself?! If you just would have let me help, none of this would have happened! UGH! Why did Ava choose you?!"

"That's right! She chose me! You still hate the fact that you lost Ava to me!" Nova yelled.

"Well her bad choice got her killed!"

Nova punched Spider-man across the face with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was hurt and angry. Spider-man saw the tears, and he slowly backed away, feeling that he crossed the line with his words. They both loved Ava, and right now, although he hates to admit it, Nova is the only person that knows how he feel. Spider-man left the scene, leaving the cops to handle the rest. Nova left shortly afterwards.

It turned out, that the building that exploded belonged to Oscorp, and was the top news on all the local stations. An investigation began, and it was determined that no one could have survived that explosion. Both Sam and Peter was devastated. Not able to control his grief, or the sight of Peter, Sam moved out to live on his own. Peter still felt Sam was responsible, and was glad to see him go. The only thing that Sam left behind, was a nice sculpture of Ava, that Peter kept.

"How am I suppose to live without you, Ava?" silently cried Peter.

Elsewhere, Sam was in his new apartment building, balled up in the fetal position, hugging a picture of Ava.

* * *

A year later, Sam began dating someone else, and appeared to be happy. He reconnected with his ex-teammates, and was in a hate relationship with Peter. Peter wasn't dating anyone, and was pissed off that Sam had another girlfriend. In a way, Peter thought Sam was betraying Ava.

While Spider-man was on his way home from saving a civilian, he decided to watch an underground street fight, and got the shock of his life. It was some guy, that called himself, The Masher, versus White Tiger. _"White Tiger?... **AVA**!"_ he thought.

A/N: Hi, thank you for reading. I usually do not write fanfics for Ultimate Spider-man, but someone with a story request who wants to be referred to as Mrs. Peter Parker, begged me to write an Ultimate Spiderman story. I'm sorry if it's disappointing or if the characters seem OCC. This was based off information I received. I'm not a pro on Ultimate Spiderman, and if the story seems rushed, sorry about that too. Hopefully it's not too disappointing.


End file.
